The Sage Judges
by WatcherComplex
Summary: Captured, dead, restored as something else. Ancients with milenar technology draw our hero and his friends into a world of chaos. Act one:Death
1. Chapter 1

Some Things that will be alike in all chapters:

1st: I don't own Naruto, you know it, so why the disclaimer?

2nd:If you like it Review, It keeps me writing. If you Hate it Make Sugestions, It makes me get better

3rd:I try my best but my word correction program don't, Apologizes in advance for any mistake

4th:There might be some references to other stories from the anime and game section, I don't own any of them

5: But I do own Kairi and Barrel

Jiraya and Naruto were at the tea country training. Or rather trying, for the old Sanin seemed to be far more interested in "research" than actually training the boy.

After giving up on trying and bringing the attention of the supper pervert back to himself the blond decided to go to back to the Ryoukan they were in and got to the bar.

He looked on the names of the drinks around and wondered which one to grab. In the meantime a girl arrived and ordered:

"Have me and the blond guy a soda fruit mix."

The bartender took fruit salad and soda and put everything in a juice processor, after filing two glasses he handed the girl who in turn dragged Naruto to a table and handed him the cup.

Naruto stared at the girl. She had pink hair that remembered a lot Sakura. Only the girl's hair was way longer and clasped into a ponytail by elastic with a green half orb on one side. She wore a blue kimono suited for taijutsu fighting and it had a spiral embroidered on the left side of his chest. She also sported a katana sheathed at her back and black leather gloves.

"Nice to meet you; from where I come from they call me Kairi."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! - The boy said with a smile before drinking the juice"

"It's my favorite." She said smiling "It's been like years since I last had it."

They both took another gulp and ordered something to eat.

-So what brings you here Naruto?

-I'm in training with Ero-Senin, Well, kind of; he's a bit occupied right now. And you, what brings you to this country?

-I'm in a class "A" mission along with my sensei. He's mapping the enemy ground right now so I'm dying of boredom. How about a small battle?

-Sure, It will be a good way of killing time.

Kairi and Naruto left. A second latter a man of wild white hair and gray kimono got inside sighting

"Hikari you are always giving me trouble. Wait till your father knows who you've been in contact with."

The man followed them in complete silence to the woods and the clearing inside them. Assuming a stealth position between the trees she watched the kids in battle stance.

"Come at any time!" She said

"Ladies First" Naruto replied

"If you insist, my gentleman…" She flashed and the next second she was in front of him.

"_Shushin no jutsu, and she did it without seals" Thought Naruto_

"_She's using her speed… I'd say that's unfair." Thought the master_

She sent her first against Naruto and he felt all the pain only Tsunade had given him before; flying over the ground till hitting a tree.

"You are not a Genin!" He concluded

"Correct, I'm a Jonin!"

"_More like Senin" Thought the elder deciding to act_

"ENOUGH!" He said going into the arena and blocking Naruto from fighting back "My dear Hikari I believe I told you about not drawing attention. Besides looks whom you choose to fight…"

Naruto couldn't understand what he meant but whatever it was it was making Kairi fell like crap

"I know there are things that are normal, but it would do you good to remind that wasn't for Naruto you could very well be dead. You own him your life little girl."

Now the blond really didn't get it.

"Anosa, Anosa, Could you please tell me who are you?"

"I am known as Barrel. I am the Senin of Kosmos; and Hikari Sama instructor. If you excuse us, Uzumaki Naruto, we have a mission coming up and we need to prepare."

Both performed the shushin and disappeared. Naruto decided to keep going further into the forest, which turned out to be a big mistake, for he was struck with a poisonous dart and fell asleep.

He woke up locked away in a strange room. It had blank walls filled with runes, and two gray doors with no handle. From up above he could see some kind of control room, and from below him a big gate.

"What do we have here?" Said a curious voice coming from above, it followed on: "It seems our ground forces got a mouse in our cheese part.

Naruto was still drugged so he could not see who was speaking, or even if he was male or female. The voice seemed female but it was more to male.

"It doesn't matter; we can use you to test our new weapon. With this babe not even a ninja will resist, for we will such you out of your chakra."

Naruto soon saw the below gate opening and he felt a bit of his energy being drained. It wasn't enough for him to feel pain trough. With his senses back he stared at the gate and saw the tip of a big crystal, the bottom of it was immersed in some kind of liquid.

"Is this all, this couldn't even make Rock lee suffer and his reserves are the worse around"

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME? I WILL SHOW YOU BRAT! TURN THE MACHINE AT 100! ONCE WE ARE DONE IT WON'T REMAIN A FRAGMENT OF YOU TO SAVE."

Under the satirical laughs the noise of the elevator moving up was heard and Naruto began to fill his energy go to waste in a new level. Soon he had to draw even Kyubi's in order to keep the natural supply of chakra. He tried to break the crystal with his punch but did little damage, then attempted a Rasengan but had the same useless effect. Sweating in panic, he focused on keeping the use of chakra low and thinking up a way of getting out.

"Ero-Senin, Baachan, Guys, please somebody…"


	2. Chapter 2

The same as Ch 1 Applies

I made up the Cybergan and Mineria energy, but i don't have a patent so use it as you like

* * *

Kairi was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom; she seemed off and worried with the mission. It wasn't her first mission out of the village, but since nothing big really involved the village hidden in Eden she was surprised when her usual library reading was interrupted by Barrel wanting her in a mission. Usually he would ask her father to do it. But he was away destroying some slave camps in the country of light.

It was ironic. The Village hidden in Eden, it had houses enough to hold up 20 people. Not to mention a Giant library, the Space observatory, the Stadium, The Meditation Spas, the Kage tower and the Church. Not to mention a big forest with many high trees and waterfalls and cute animals and some other more beastly. It had all a village would need and still it was occupied by only THREE DAMN PEOPLE; herself, her father and the mysterious Kage Barrel.

"_We should get more people to join. But every time I voice that Barrel says that it is imperative that the village stays a secret. Then when I say we could just spawn some dead people my own father comes with a big lecture on how the souls of the dead aren't a toy so we play with them and blab blab."_

"KAIRI!" She turned to see Barrel glaring at her

"_Busted"_

"I'm listening Senpai!"

"I called you because you were off! This is unacceptable."

He sat on the bed and looked at her fixedly.

"I know you fell alone by being the only girl and only child in the village, but you understand very well the situation we are in. Eden holds technology that in the hands of most capable humans could twist their minds into genocide. Your father and I think the best when we choose to let things remain the way they should be, and that is without interference."

"Why refuse them the use of our technology? It could save lives!" She broke out.

She quickly raised the hands up her mouth and faced the disappointed eyes of the Sensei.

"As I said, and you failed to realize, this technology _could _save lives. But it can and _will_ cause more disagreements and confusion; as well as war and death."

"That's why, for the past 6000 years, the village has been a ghost city at first place"

She smiled in an ironic way

"Then why you saved father and me from death and gave us the place of citizens?"

He looked out on the window at their target, a power plant

"It was for many reasons, first I owned it to the Yondaime for saving the village of my mistake, and second I needed more members to carry out the mission. Third I was about to go insane being of my age and having nobody to talk to."

He looked angry and patted the table breaking it too

"Why am I trying to explain myself!? All that matter is that it happened once and it was enough!"

"It was good wasn't it? To have somebody around in which you could trust?"

"It doesn't mean you should play the seeker and select members to turn into citizens. This is something that competes only to the Kage."

"In other words I would have to beat you in order to do things my way"

"Not that you can." He smiled "Also, think of the consequences of your actions. Naruto Uzumaki is a name that enough people know and I'm sure he's under constant watch. His disappearance would cause a lot of questions…"

She nodded and laid down on her bed

"Tell me, how are you progressing at the library?"

"I've read most books about the technology, they are boring"

"Just that? For someone that had access to them for over seven nine years your learning pace is sluggish. It must be something from your mother."

"Yes, lazy at learning quick at acting, Father would always say that."

Barrel sighted "At least you managed to get control over your Mineria Energy and Chakra coils. Tell me, you can't beat me to Kage, but if you had another way, a very risky way, would you be willing to do it?

Her head shot up and her eyes glowed

"I see… perhaps we could do something about it. You will stay here tonight while I fulfill the mission."

She opened her mouth.

"WHAT? You cutting me out!?!"

"You just heard it. Stay here while I complete the mission. After that I will teach you a new jutsu and we shall train you to be a member of a Supreme Squad, More powerful than the Kage."

Her eyes got teary with anticipation and she agreed to his terms.

"_There was no other way of taking her out. Still… I wonder if it was wise to tell her about the supreme rank. I could have pulled out any other excuse… I'm getting old."_

He was near the power plant when he noticed the crystal was active, upon closer inspection, with his Cybergan he found out Naruto was locked inside and the crystal was killing him"

"Kuso! Why do things always get troublesome when they look so good?"


	3. Chapter 3

The same as Ch 1 Applies

This chapter marks the end of act one, It will take some time before I resume the second act:Regeneration

Barrel analyzed the automats further. The robots were very alike the ones that kept security and maintenance when Eden was still a populated city, but they were no match for someone like him. Then again he couldn't use chakra because of that crystal, which meant he was to disable these things in the old Kenjutsu way.

He held out his hands and called for the Crystal sword. Silver energy went like a strip from his chest to the left hand and soon a Katana with round silver hilt and green emerald blade appeared. He dispelled the genjutsu of his black robe, changing into an ANBU like garment. With that he used his own speed (Which was on par with Kakashi's Shushin no jutsu) to ram into an arachnid like robot and rip its belly in two.

He couldn't be detected and he had to be fast. So he kept using speed and aggressive sword moves against the lazy sensors of the animal based security robots. With that he made into the top of the power plant without big problem.

Spying trough the windows he found out whoever it was in charge was too occupied watching the Kitsune suffering to pay attention to the "Missing robot signal" reports.

"_It is clear this moron isn't the one who play the cards. I might have to interrogate him"_

He stepped inside and felt the ground loosing. Jumping out of the way he watched as the titles fell into the below room and turned to face the enemy.

"Now who do we have here, if it isn't the great Shinobi of a great village? I am admired that you got past those robots. Might I have your name?

"A gentleman only asks for somebody's name after introducing himself"

"Oh, pardon my manners then. My name is Logos and I'm the scientist that built this great power plant. And its crystal, naturally you must know about the properties of the crystal if you reached here"

"I'm well aware, but If I may ask why the need for such object in the tea country"

"This is just the experimental version. I had to make sure the information I gathered was trustworthy. Soon many of these will be around, drawing life force out of everything!"

"And what you will do with that energy"

"I don't know, maybe I'm going to make the world surrender in exchange for the right to live again"

"But won't you be affected as well?" Asked the elder with a smirk

"That's where my geniality lies. I will be exactly where the radiation has no effect."

Barrel laughs echoed around the room

"I know very well you couldn't have built that alone. If you tell me who gave you the plans for it I might spare your life."

"And what makes you think you can reach to me?"

Barrel smirked and used his speed. The next moment he was holding the man by the neck, hands glowing and sucking his energy

"Your last chance, Give me a name!"

"It was sold to me by a gentleman named"

Barrel heard a noise and distanced himself, the next moment the scientist head exploded and opened a bigger fissure trough which he fell.

"_Just perfect… At least I know now that my enemy is not an ancient. And judging by the machines that keep the crystal I'd say he found some blueprints from one of the missions during the first war. It might not be as bad as I first thought"_

He landed on the floor and went to check on Naruto. The blond was still breathing but was by a hair.

"Going up is not an option and neither seems to be breaking this wall. The best option is to blow up the crystal, but if I do that then the recoil will damage me and finish Naruto. And I'm sure Leo would not enjoy that."

He put his hands to his hair and brushed it back.

"Think, what would a Kage do? Cybergan!

His eyes turned silver and started to recall the status. The explosion, Naruto, the Structure, he and the top, then it showed the Kyuubi and he had an idea.

Touching the boy's forehead he focused his Mineria Energy and tried to establish a link with the Kyuubi. It sent him directly to the outside of the Kage

"Kitsune, Come forth, I barrel the judge summon you"

"Barrel the Judge? After 6000 years and all you've done you assumed the post of judge?"

"It's not the proper time to bring back memories"

"I fine it the best time, I'm going to die and there is no way I'm coming back to this plane, not as long as you are around you arrogant bastard KILLER!"

"SHUT UP" He growled then calming himself he glanced at the Kyuubi "It was you who never understood. I became a protector; there was no need to do what you did. Now look the mess we are settled in. If you… If there's still a fragment of him inside you then stop this pity death scene and sacrifice yourself for your host good."

"Naruto is beyond recovery. There is no way even you with your class S healing Jutsus can recover him."

"Let me try. Please allow me to try and repair our mistake."

The Kitsune stared at him and ended up accepting

"I'm going to give you the benefit of doubt. If Naruto becomes anything like Barrel the Millennial Fighter then I will climb up the stairway to personally kill you. Now get out of this subconscious before it collapses.

Barrel breaks the connection and watched amazed. Even so low in energy the force Kyuubi was making to break free was so much it ended up making the boy scream and cry in pain. In 10 seconds he went from one to nine tails and the whole room became covered in red chakra. He had to use Aural Shield in order to avoid the heat.

Kyuubi, once completely outside, charged into the crystal fracturing it. Barrel quickly went behind Naruto and shielded him as well. In the next second both were thrown up by the massive energy already collected In the object plus Kyubi's chakra. They fell outside and Barrel watched as the power plant turned into ashes.

He sighted and went back to the crystal room. There was a single, small, purple rock lying on the middle of the room. It was the Mineria used to activate the object and he was going to make sure it was never going to be used for evil again. He took his glove out and absorbed it, restoring the energy he spent to shield.

Turning back to Naruto he felt for the boy. In no way he could save him now, even with a medical jutsu.

"There is no other way; I'm going to use it"

He let all his energy flare and focused it around Naruto. Soon his body dissipated while a small blue orb remained behind.

He walked away with the orb thinking

"The hand of fate is a mystery. In the end Kairi got her wish granted"


End file.
